divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Azura
Summery Azura is the Goddess of the wind who makes her home in The Blue, a vast clear sky free of clouds, sun and moon that hugs the upper atmosphere of Galbar. The Maestro of air is a free spirit driven by a mix of curiosity, whimsy and a fickle muse. She explores, creates and meddles in the affairs of other as suits her whims and finds any restrictions to her moment or creativity abhorrent. Portfolios Wind Air flows, it cycles, it rises, falls, warms, cools and races to fill empty spaces and in doing so it becomes wind. A strong wind is an entropic force of destruction, it tares down homes, topples trees and slowly erodes all it touches. Yet for the most part it is a force against stagnation, a force of movement, of change. Dead leaves are blown from trees, clouds are sent away from the sea, up across mountains where they become rain clouds that nourish the land. For those with the knowledge or natural ability it is a means of travel, by wing or sail those prepared can traverse great distances with the wind at their back. From the whispering breezes to howling gales, the wind’s of Gelbar all sing in concert with their goddess, sweeping across the land and sea at her command. Azura brings the wind to even the most stagnant of realms, leaving air currents and atmospheric cycles in her wake whenever she spends time in a Sphere almost without thinking about it. Soul Crystals Soul Crystals are Azura’s response to Katharsos’s burning of souls. A soul is solidified into a small crystal that is able to resist the pull of Katharsos’s vortex of souls thanks to it's newly acquired mass. Azura is capable of crystallizing any dead soul in this manner and can create life who's souls are permanently crystallized. Tonnikala Tonnikala are semi magical flying creatures that resemble terrestrial sea life. they are they can be either custom made or be regular sea-life blessed by Azura to take tot he skies. Powers Wind manipulation the air around Azura is restless and flows at her command. She can send air rushing forwards or drag it too her, wrap it around herself or nearby visible objects and can do this with the lightest breeze or with torrential force. Wind is also her preferred implement for creation. When goddess works she will will carve with it, solidify divine power with it and breath life with it to shape the world as she pleases. Persona Azura is a god driven by curiosity. Just as the wind will find its way past every barrier and creep through every nook and cranny so too does its mistress see fit to roam wherever she sees fit in order to see all there is to see and to stick her nose into business that might not concern her and be rather brazen when doing so. She highly values her freedom and will gladly throw herself against any barrier placed in her way and will greatly resent any attempts to cage her free spirited nature. A social creature at heart Azura has as much interest in exploring the personalities of her peers as she does in exploring the things the other gods have created and is perhaps the most likely of them to pay uninvited visits to see how others are doing. She has a rather cheerful disposition overall and has a tendency to brush off minor slights with as much grace as she can muster. When roused to anger prepare to get an earful, because the mistress of wind has one mighty set of lungs. She takes a great deal of interest in mortals primarily because of how much her whims can affect them. Steer clouds away from a land and watch it dry out and become a barren waste. Create steady winds for traders to follow and watch as traders grow rich from following its path. Leave a naval invasion stranded with no wind to spare their foes from their wrath, or send them racing forwards to catch the enemy unawares. It fascinates her to poke and prod at their fate, to see success and failures play out in a myriad of different ways. She has as soft spot for kindred spirits among them, namely those who value freedom as much as she does, and is not above bribery and flattery either. As a result she is perhaps one of the easier gods to get on your side, particular if you have the potential to be interesting. Azura is incredibly empathetic and will go to great lengths to aid those she sees as suffering unjustly. At seeing the plight of the void souls who came without them to the universe only to be burned in the sky pyres she has devoted a great deal of her strength and time to finding an alternative, a way to defy death and save those few that still remain. Last but not least they are a rather vain god. It is no coincidence that the mistress of a force that is felt and heard but not seen has such an extravagantly visual physical form. To her, the adoration of mortals would be almost more important to her than any might she might glean from said worship. Appearance/Form: They are a dragon sized macaw who’s rainbow feathers are said to be as radiant as the sun, moon and stars combined when she graces the sky with her presence. Her wings produce mighty gusts with every flap as they haul her body though the air at breakneck speeds and her lungs are vast bellows poised to let loose gale of words, song or fury. Instruments of the Wind Azura does not treat her Heroes, Orders, Monsters etc as servants, minions or pawns but as valued individuals with which she has a mutually beneficial relationship with. At minimum this takes the form of simple voluntary association for the good of both parties but Azura prefers to try and form friendships with her instruments whenever she can. None may rival a god in power, but in Azura's opinion this fact does not need to be lorded over mortals, nor should get in the way of her ability to form relationships with whoever she chooses. Luis the Eclipse Whale A vast beast of phenomenal power, the eclipse whale, also know as Luis, was made to block out the moon during the corralling of the storm of Veradax into the Maelstrom. he then became a loyal and instrumental ally even after Azura insisted he have his freedom. Notable acts Created Soul Crystals and Alma as an alternative to Katharsos's death system. Raided the sky pyres for the mortal souls there and then used the Alma to show the mortals of the world their potential fate and the way to avoid it (soul crystals). Notable Creations Gemstone Gardeners Four colorful bird species, there made form pairs of Azura's feathers, the fourth from a single feather paired with a shard of Orvium. They work together to spread Galbr's forests across the world so that in the event of catastrophe there shall still be seeds from which to begin anew. Curators of the Vault of Souls simple floating automatons that are in charge of building and managing the Vault of Souls, a vast underground mausoleum created to house the crystallized souls of the dead. Luft Stone A special kind of gravity defying stone. The Eclipse Whale Bruna A large soul gem construct that acts as a set of power armor for Luis. it also acts as a storage space for Soul Crystals Alma Magical birds with construct components that can crystallize souls and transport the resulting crystals to safe locations. Titan of Winds A massive war machine/atmospheric control device made to provide protection for the forces invading the Sky Pyres Armonia Combat constructs. summon-able and commendable by mortals Tonnikala Flying sea-life and sea-life like creatures that live in the blue Musical Theme '' Category:Gods